Losses of Duskfall
(looking outwards towards forest, nearby tent) Elsa: Hmph, no sign of the others yet Jasmine: (walks up beside her) the patrol? Elsa: No, the ones that went missing in the last attack. It's been two days now. Jasmine: (looks down) how many did we lose? Elsa: I don' keep numbers in check. But you wouldn't like to know how many were unable to make it out Jasmine: do we have names? it'd be nice to make a list. Elsa: How should I know? We lost a lot, that's all we need to know. If we don't leave soon, supplies will be exhausted. Jasmine: (angry tone) then maybe the missing people are just rumors, if you don't even keep a list. Elsa: I know what they look like, and I never saw them come back. (Elsa walks towards center) We should get moving. A better chance we can survive (Jasmine follows) Jasmine: you want me to prep the masses? we should move before it gets darker. Elsa: That would be the best choice, o fearless leader. Jasmine: (slight smirk) you seem like the leader here you're highness (Jasmine begins to walk to camp) (screams are heard) Elsa: What's that? (Elsa looks towards forest) (Jasmine looks around and takes sword out of holster) (group of legion members are advancing) (Jasmine frowns) Jasmine: BATTLE STATIONS (Elsa summons Khione, resistance members gather at camp's borders) Jasmine: elsa make the call to arms, understood? (Elsa nods) (Jasmine stands at centre of resistance crowd) (Elsa draws sword, yells) To battle! (soldiers gather with weapons and yell) skeletal legion rider: I DO HOPE YOU'RE READY.... THE GAMES WILL COMMENCE, WITHOUT MERCY. Elsa: Then I'll give you no reconciliation Rider: WE WOULD NOT EXPECT THAT (laughs) (resistance charges) (Elsa runs towards legion rider and turns him into ice, slashes khione into him and shatters the statue) Elsa: You should watch your tongue. jasmine: (fighting off gargoyle like creatures) IF HE HAD ONE (sound of clock begins to be audible) (legion warriors swarm as soldiers battle, Elsa slices and cuts through various enemies while calling out to soldiers) (clock noise becomes louder) (time slowly halts around elsa) (elsa notices time slowing down, stops fighting) Elsa: Huh? (Elsa waves to legion warrior's face, doesn't respond) (Elsa looks around) Elsa: What is the meaning of this? Alice: (sitting on riderless horse, drinking tea) tsk tsk, such a mess (Elsa sees Alice, scowls) Elsa: Alice. I should have known you would cause this. What is it you want? Alice: perhaps casual chit chat? pardon my intolerance, but I only brought one cup of tea. (laughs) Elsa: Don't flatter yourself. Why are you really here? (Alice jumps down from horse) Alice: isn't this all extremely wonderful? Elsa: Wonderful? These people are dying. Alice: well isn't that the fun of the show? well and the fact she isn't here yet but alas, she will be in time. Elsa: She? Who are you talking about? Alice: oh my....... perhaps I've said to much (grins) Elsa: Grr...one of the legion's leaders is here, aren't they? Alice: why yes..... (chuckles) Elsa: Then why stop time just to see this? Alice: well..... I wanted to.... invite you to a party that might happen in time. Elsa: Party? (draws out Khione) No more games, Alice. What's going to happen? Category:Roleplays Category:Ongoing Category:Need Picture